


Succ

by CyanideCupcake



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU about vampire alphys, Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F, Flowey is an ass, Mettaton is an Ass, Succ AU, Undyne unknowingly hunting Alphys, Vampire Alphys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/pseuds/CyanideCupcake
Summary: Alphys is a magic drinking vampire. She made a couple mistakes, resulting in a couple of deaths. Undyne hunts down Alphys not knowing she is the killer.





	Succ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteryFicAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/gifts).



> Thank you Mystery! you are great and ily. hope you enjoy this gift. <3 thank you for helping me.

“N-Not again…”   
Soft whimpers escaped Alphys as she stared down at her dust covered claws.

This was the second time this month she couldn't control herself, draining the life out of someone just because of her lack of self control, she can't help her hunger.

Her body began to tremble, tears already trailing down scaly cheeks. Absolute disgust and horror filled her. 

“N-no… please.”   
Her pleading fell on non-existent ears. 

It wasn't the first time she had accidentally dusted a poor unsuspecting monster,it never got easier to handle the loss, it shook Alphys right to the core each and every time. It was almost enough to make her swear off on feeding. She'd tried to stop, to contain herself, but that would nearly dust her from hunger, and she would descend into a magic lusting frenzy.   
This way wasn't ideal, but at least she still had some semblance of self control.

Alphys hoped to Asgore that no one ever caught her during these feedings.  
Especially Undyne.. who knows what could happen?

One scenario she often imagined what would happen if Undyne broke her routine just to check this area out. Catching Alphys fangs deep in some poor monster. 

Seeing her girlfriends face full of disgust and betrayal before arresting her. Turning her in. Spending the rest of her short life behind bars.   
Undyne feeling pity upon her. Covering up those horrible mistakes, but that was unlikely.   
The second scenario being more favourable.  
She had a strong sense of justice, no matter who it was Undyne wouldn't spare anyone she deemed a criminal so why should it be different for her just because she was dating Undyne?

A growl escaped from Alphys, her dust covered claws smacking her own face. “Sn-snap out of it, you pitiful lizard! You're not the one who died, are you? No. You're not the one who lost their family member now, did you? No. So stop with this pity party and get on with it!”   
She often scolded herself like this after an accident. Self loathing ate at her. Her soul cracking ever so slightly more each time. 

Alphys quickly dusted herself off, kicking the remains of the unknown monster into the snow banks, as if nothing happened.   
“S-sorry, I'd bring yo-you back if I could. It's be-be-better this way. You won't end up like them.”   
A shiver went down Alphys’ spine. Her failures would forever haunt her. 

The first few times this happened, she attempted to revive the monsters. For a moment she thought it had actually worked, infusing the monsters dust with Determination.   
They may have indeed revived but it had only lasted temporarily, elation soon turned into horror as they melted, becoming a gooey former shells of themselves, Alphys used the excuse of them “falling” down so no one could connect them to the “murdered” monsters. 

This buying Alphys more time to work on a cure that would help the amalgamates and maybe a cure for herself. She needed to stop hurting innocent people. To stop herself from going over the edge of no return. She did not want to be a heartless, evil creature. 

Once, she had actually enjoyed draining the magic of some poor Snowey. It frightened her. Was she going to lose her rationality? No. She won't allow herself to.   
Alphys turned around in a panic feeling a familiar presence near,her soul sank it was the last monster she wanted to run into,Flowey. 

 

“Ruining another life I see.” He let out his shrill laughter, face morphing into a grotesque smile. “So he wasn't worth experimenting on? Unlike your previous little monsterities?”  
Flowey's grin widened. This earned him a glare from Alphys.

“I-I’m not li-listening to you!” she hissed, turning away. Soul pounding within her chest. Fear took a hold of her yet she remained stone faced, hoping that Flowey wouldn't be able to feed off of her fear. She didn't want to give him any more reason to taunt her. That blasted flower. 

Why… why did she think she could save him? What was she thinking? What was she expecting? To be a hero for reviving the King and Queens son.   
Her attempt has come back to bite her in the ass more than once.   
Flowey was laughing at her pain.  
She deserved it. 

For a split second, her true emotions shown through. It was enough for the emotionless flower to work with.  
“Oh? What's this? Did I hit a nerve?” Flowey spoke in that sickenly sweet tone.   
“G-go away! I won't te-tell you again!” Alphys’ voice rose slightly. Anger slowly replacing the fear she had felt not so long ago.   
Alphys quick shook her lab coat one last time for good measure. She took a sneaky glance to where Flowey was only to be greeted by nothing.   
He left...thank goodn- 

“Golly, I actually did hit a nerve. Didn't I?” His face morphed back into his 'sweet’ expression.   
That was it, that was the last straw, he had pushed her too far.  
Alphys took ahold of the flower,her grip dangerously tight.  
“Don't. Push. It.” With each word she spoke, Alphys pulled at his petals roughly.   
“Wh-whoa! You wouldn't hurt your friend Flowey, would you? Especially when I came all this way to LOOK OUT for you.” 

“What do you me-mean? Why would YOU wa-want to look out for ME?” she rightfully questioned the other. “There's no be-benefit for you by helping me. What are your ulterior motives?” She tugged at his petal yet again.   
“You've got me all wrong, friend! I'm just here for the entertainment! I'm an observer.Flowey seemed unfazed by the unexpected violent handling. Keeping that sickeningly sweet smile. “Just came to warn you that a certain skeleton may catch you if you're not careful.”   
Alphys instantly released him from her grasp. 

Flowey was correct, usually one of the skeleton brothers came around this area.  
How could she get so... sloppy? That horrid flower had wasted her precious time.   
At least he had warned her. He just loves to watch her squirm, to make her miserable, was it because of what she did? Why does he love tormenting her so?

“I wasn't lying, better hurry!  
Unless you want to be caught.” Flowey let out another shrill laugh before disappearing into the ground. 

“Ye-yeah yeah.Thank you Satan.” Alphys softly grumbled to herself. Ugh,he always made her scales crawl. Alphys took a moment to calm herself. If she did get caught, a calm person always looked less guilty.No one would suspect a thing. Now calm and collected,she hurried back to her laboratory.


End file.
